


The Reading Glasses

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade needs glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reading Glasses

It was obvious to Sherlock that Lestrade needed reading glasses but the DI steadfastly refused to go see an eye doctor.

"Glasses will make me look old and my grey hair already makes me look old" Lestrade protested and both Sherlock and John resisted the urge to tell the DI that his grey hair made him look sexy not old.

“You don’t have to wear them all the time” John reminded him “even if you just wear them to do paperwork it will cut down on your headaches.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll make an appointment, happy?” Lestrade said annoyed.

"John’s never happy, once you get this sorted he’ll find something else to pester you about. He always does," Sherlock told him while glaring at John.

A week later Lestrade went to see the optometrist and when it came time to pick out a pair of frames Sherlock was waiting with suggestions that would be the best fit for his face.

Greg saw the aviators in Sherlock’s hand and tried them on. The frames were identical to the ones he’d worn on vacation and in Dartmoor; thin metal, comfortable bridge and nose pads, not too tight, not too heavy. Greg figured since liked the frames as sunglasses he’d be more likely to wear them as reading glasses and decided to select these frames without trying any others on.

Sherlock was secretly pleased due in part to the fact that John owed him fifty quid for the DI choosing aviators but mainly because Lestrade looked really hot in his reading glasses.


End file.
